


exalted in the scene

by budd



Series: time keeps movin' forward [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Image, Cars, Episode: s06e04 Maid of Honour, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Patrick Brewer, like so brief, very brief bondage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Patrick lightly opens up to David about his struggles with body image on the ride to his apartment after getting fitted for their wedding tuxedo.Title from "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: time keeps movin' forward [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	exalted in the scene

"You looked _so_ good in your little tuxedo earlier." David coos as he reaches across the counsel to grab Patrick's hand except it isn't there. Instead, his fingers are entwined and he's picking at the loose skin around the base of his thumbnail.

"Can we maybe not talk about it anymore?" Patrick redirects his gaze out of the window next to him that way his eyes are as far away from David's as they can be.

"What do you mean, do you not want to get married anymore?" Patrick knows David is inquiring because he wholeheartedly doesn't know what _it_ is referring to and wants to support him in whatever's bothering him, not because he wants to pressure him into talking or genuinely wants to cut off their impending nuptials; however, it's difficult for Patrick to suppress his frustration while being interrogated in a state of distress.

"Of course I do, David," Patrick groans, setting his temple on his seat after repositioning himself with his back facing him. "I just… don't really have the best relationship with my body, so when it's being praised like this, it almost feels like it's forced."

"Do you want me to stop? I know sometimes I can get carried away with complimenting you and I'm sure it's overwhelming to have so much thrown at you at once, I'm inherently too much to handle. If you'd rather me drop you off at your place and go back to the motel tonight I can—"

David's spiral is cut short by the sound of Patrick opening his mouth. "None of that is necessary, David, I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back how you feel about me because I'm insecure."

"You mean more to me than any commendation ever could." David slows down and turns the wheel to the right. He parks on the shoulder out of the way of incoming traffic as it's obvious to him this conversation requires more attention than driving down the highway to Schitt's Creek to Elmdale at nearly 50 miles per hour.

"You've been spending more time with your mother, haven't you?" Patrick teases, and David can't help chuckling in response.

"I have, but that's not what's relevant right now. What _is_ important is making you feel like our relationship is a safe space for you to talk about these kinds of things."

For the first time since they started talking, Patrick sits up fully towards David. He brings a foot up onto his seat and allows his knee and to fall onto the dashboard. "Is this dumb?" Patrick asks sincerely although he already knows what David's reply will be.

"No, of course it isn't, honey, I—"

"Because it feels stupid. It feels stupid for me to be so caught up in how I look when I should be happy. I should be excited about the fact that I'm getting married and I'm finally starting a life with you, the love of my life. Instead, I'm sulking in your car about how I think I'm fat and I don't like the width of my legs." Patrick is practically gasping for air at the end of his rant, his breathing rapidly increased as tears of frustration build behind his tightly squeezed shut eyelids.

David lifts one of his hands off his lap and sets in on Patrick's back. He rubs small circles into the space directly underneath his shoulder blades. "You know I'd never judge you for that, right?" His voice is soft and heartfelt, his eyes backing up this unfeigned emotion with a dim glimmer of desire, a desire to give himself to Patrick if it means he'll feel safe.

"Judge me for what?" Patrick's eyebrows are threaded together above his furrowed whiskey orbs.

"Having insecurities. Nobody is one hundred percent happy with how they look, even me. I've never had a good relationship with my arms, why do you think I wasn't into the whole tying me to your headboard idea? Sweaters are great for hiding their form, too." David shrugs, removing himself from Patrick, but he sets his head on David's shoulder after straightening out his legs. David lays his cheek atop Patrick's skull and grabs a hand to let him know he's here and he isn't going anywhere.

Patrick's always loved this, being so close to David, their bodies connected at as many points as possible. It gives him a sense of security that he's never felt with Rachel or anyone else, for that matter. "I guess it's hard for me to believe someone likes... _this_ as much as you do since I've always hated it." Patrick gestures towards his torso with a sigh.

"Well, _I_ believe that you are a very dashing man." David places a soft kiss in the short tangle of Patrick's hair. 

He lets out a small laugh of adornment at his fiance's choice of speech. David Rose is the only person he's heard unironically use the word _dashing_ , but he wouldn't trade his charmingly lovable husband-to-be for the world. "Thank you, David." Patrick connects _his_ lips to the back of David's palm.

"Of course, I love you, and I want you to know that I'm here. If there's anything you need me to do, or not do, for that matter, please let me know. We're in this for the long haul now and I want to help you whenever I can." David has pulled Patrick away from him and rested his hands upon his shoulders. His arms trail down as he rubs his fingers up and down across the side of his bicep. 

"I love you, too, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Patrick's voice lowers with the second half.

"Don’t apologise; you told me now and that's all that matters. Plus, you never _have_ to tell me anything, I just hope we're able to continue talking like this in the future because I know how difficult it is for you to open yourself up like this." 

"I hope so." Patrick echos. He rests his forehead against David's before pulling away to properly sit in his seat.

David anchors a foot on the break and sets his hand on the gear shift. "Shall we?" He asks.

"I think we shall." 

Once they're back on the road, Patrick grabs David's hand and he doesn't let go of it until they enter his apartment.


End file.
